Nada es lo que parece
by NuriNeko
Summary: Shonen-ai.  Al saber que lo ama, Killua piensa en su vida sin Gon. Resubido, fic cebolla xD


**Nota**: Fanfic publicado hace aaaaaaaños atrás, borrado junto con todos los fics que perdí en mi cuenta, pero que vuelvo a publicar (rescatado de Amor-Yaoi)

**Disclaimer**: Si, si... todos los derechos habidos y por haber de Hunter X le pertenecen a Togashi, aunque duela xD

**Nada es lo que parece  
**_By NuriNeko_

Las calles a esas horas se encontraban repletas. El cálido aire y el brillo de las estrellas hacían de esa noche una noche perfecta para pasarla acompañado... pero Killua se encontraba solo. ..

_KILLUA'S POV_

El balcón del Hotel hacía ver York de una forma más imponente. Mi vista fija en el cielo, contando cada una de las estrellas habitadas en él... y es que sin Gon a mi lado nada es lo que parece

-Nada- Sonrío observando la ciudad...

Eso es lo que me gusta de el; Su forma de hacer ver las cosas de otra manera. Del lado positivo el cual es difícil de encontrar en mi... todo un enigma

La habitación que compartimos adjunta al balcón se siente solitaria, Gon a salido y dijo volver en una hora. Una hora que se me hace eterna. Las horas vuelan junto a el... somos tan diferentes y aun así me atrae... de una manera incontrolable pero a la vez placentera... difícil de describir cuando se ama

Si, lo amo. Solo ayer me di cuenta. Mientras dormía, yo solo podía mirarlo. Fijarme detalladamente en cada uno de sus rasgos, aspirar el olor que emanaba de su cuerpo... Distintas sensaciones que nunca había sentido en mi vida

Gon... de solo pronunciar su nombre viene a mi mente esos geniales momentos que hemos pasado juntos... que solo él puede brindar...

¿Y si le digo? Claro, es fácil pensarlo. Pero ir y expresarle lo que siento con un "Te amo" me deprime por dentro. Todo es miedo. Miedo al rechazo. A perderlo y volver a ser lo que era antes de conocerlo... NADA... miedo a mí mismo, de no sentirme capaz de serte sincero y mantener este sentimiento bajo llave por el resto de mi vida

¿Y si te vas? ¿Y si un día te hartas de mí? No me lo imagino. Sería capaz de arrodillarme delante de ti y llorar, con tal de que me dejes...

Te necesito... es difícil, pero estar un día son sentir tu aroma o sin mirarte se me hace imposible. La mitad de mi vida es tuya, mientras que la otra solo un adorno que se hace llamar "amistad"... la que supuestamente tenemos...

Un capricho. Quizás lo seas... pero en el fondo sé que no es así... eres más que un capricho, podría decirse un vicio... casi una obsesión...

Pero no... nada es lo que parece... quiero estar contigo y no dejarte nunca. Pero también sé que somos vidas distintas; y que llegará una instancia en la que cada uno seguirá su propio destino... y que de ahí en adelante todo dependerá de uno... ¿Y mi destino? ¿Volveré a estar solo igual que antes de conocerte? ¿No puedo estar contigo hasta el final? ¿Y si mi destino es permanecer a tu lado?... No... me equivoco... no puedo obligarte a estar conmigo si no lo deseas... y sé que así será...

-No, no quiero!- Grito golpeando la baranda - ¡No quiero estar solo nuevamente, no quiero volver a sentirme despreciado por lo demás!- Bajo mi cabeza dejando de mirar el cielo. No puedo evitarlo, lagrimas corren por mis ojos – No quiero que me dejes...

-¿Quién va a dejarte, Killua?- Oí una voz a mi espalda muy familiar... habías escuchado mis palabras?. Volteé mi rostro para mirarte de frente. Poco me importa si me ves llorar...

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntas con tu típico aire infantil -¿Quién va a dejarte?

-T...T-u... nadie- No puedo. Por más que lo intente las palabras no saldrán de mi boca. No hasta que lo crea necesario...

-Por que... tu sabes que yo nunca te dejaré- Dices acercándote a mí. Estas a poco metros míos. Tu ingenua forma de ser es tentadora... demasiado... y te abrazo. No haces nada...

-Lo sé, Gon

-¿Y sabes por qué?- Respondes entusiasmado y algo nervioso... te miro atento casi pensando en cual será tu respuesta...

-Por que somos amigos... y eso no cambiará nunca

Vuelvo a abrazarte y esta vez tu haces lo mismo. Lástima que tus razones sean distintas a las mías... desde hoy me despido de mis sentimientos para siempre. Vuelvo a llorar, no lo notas por que mi cabeza esta apoyada en tu hombro.

Desde hoy mi amor por ti permanecerá en silencio por el resto de mi vida... tu mismo lo dijiste...

"_Somos amigos... y eso no cambiará nunca"_

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Debo confesar que cuando releí este fic, lo encontré horrible xD ya han pasado más de 5 años desde que lo subí a Fanfiction. No lo habría subido de no ser porque fue uno de los primeros que publiqué en la página, por lo que tiene un valor sentimental de amor-odio bastante grande. Bueh, eso xD

Saludos :B


End file.
